


Christmas Miracle

by evil_mandy



Series: Jingle Balls Jingle [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy





	Christmas Miracle

"There you are! Shane! Wait up!" Miz stopped Shane on his track.

"Yes, Miz. What do you want?"

"About the cup. Okay how about we do..." Miz began to talk non stop. Like a bullet train.

Shane folded his arms. "Miz! Seriously?"

"What?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want-"

"Stop, please!" He put his hand up to shush Miz. "I'm tired. Tired of this whole thing. Please. No more."

"Please listen to me. Just once."

"No. Not anymore." Shane sighed.

Miz looked at Shane. Maybe Shane really was annoyed by him. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He walked away.

"Hey Miz." Miz turned around. Shane gestured his fingers for him to come over.

"Hm?" Miz walked to him with a pouty lips. He knew he gonna get it again from Shane. He sighed. "Yeah?"

"What's with the long face?"

"I know what you're going to say... so just say it already."

"What do you think I'm going to say?"

"That it's not gonna happen... forever... bla bla bla... go away... i dont wanna see your face again... bla bla bla...."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, eyes on the floor.

Shane smirked. "Hey look up. Look at me."

Miz looked up with no hope whatsoever, ready to get scolded.

"Look into my eyes." Shane pointed to his eyes. 

He did.

"Merry Christmas in advanced, Miz." Shane said softly, patting his shoulders. Miz smiled a bit, about to reply but Shane pecked his lips just a bit. He left the stunned man.

Miz touched his lips. Gasped. He turned around to see the older man's back. Shane lifted his arm and waved but not at all turning back to look at Miz.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SHANE!" He almost screamed. He smiled to himself. Maybe that's what he wanted. Not just the cup. But the man himself.


End file.
